rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
MTXX's Drag Race: Dragula 1
MTXX's Drag Race: Dragula 1 is the first Dragula season of the show MTXX's Drag Race made by Mmatthewmatixx. It consist of 11 contestants and 9 episodes. The winner of the season is Petra Light and the Queen Monstrosity of the season is Emily Ebola. The winner will receive $100,000 and a crown found in Google Images. 'Contestants' 'Contestants' progress' 'Episodes' 'Episode 1: Trick or Treat!' * Mini Challenge: Scream as loud as you can. * Mini Challenge Winner: Emily Ebola * Main Challenge: Make scary clown couture with rotten candies. * Runway Theme: Cavity Couture * Main Challenge Winner: Emily Ebola * Bottom 3: Chad Fright, DeMonica and Punk Truxx * Extermination Challenge: Eat a rotten pumpkin as fast as you can. * Exterminated: DeMonica 'Episode 2: The Blood Punch' * Mini Challenge: Get pinched without showing any pain. * Mini Challenge Winners: Grey St. Glare and Hannibalistic * Main Challenge: Create a murder storyline, with an entertaining fight. * Runway Theme: Freaky Friday Night * Main Challenge Winners: Grey St. Glare and Punk Truxx * Bottom 4: Chad Fright & Hannibalistic and Mariah Misty & Mommy Dearest * Extermination Challenge: Race in a floor with Legos. * Exterminated: Chad Fright and Hannibalistic 'Episode 3: Exorcism Extermination' * Main Challenge: Make scary but holy couture accompanied with an exorcism. * Runway Theme: Unholy & Immaculate * Main Challenge Winner: Petra Light * Bottom 2: Mommy Dearest and Punk Truxx * Extermination Challenge: Survive an hour in a coffin filled with bugs and insects. * Exterminated: Mommy Dearest 'Episode 4: Spooky Tunes' * Mini Challenge: Do a convincing evil laugh. * Mini Challenge Winners: Grey St. Glare and Punk Truxxl * Main Challenge: As teams, make a song about a true haunting story. * Runway Theme: Carrie's Prom Night * Main Challenge Winners: Mariah Misty and Sophie Xenox * Bottom 2: Anti Vira and Grey St. Glare * Extermination Challenge: Try to get out of quicksand first. * Exterminated: Anti Vira 'Episode 5: Elvira: The Rusical' * Mini Challenge: Dance to Kim Petras' TRANSylvania as an old hag. * Mini Challenge Winner: Mariah Misty * Main Challenge: Perform in Elvira: The Rusical. * Runway Theme: The Wicked Bitch of the West * Main Challenge Winner: Sophie Xenox * Bottom 2: Emily Ebola and Punk Truxx * Extermination Challenge: Try to get out of a maze full of thorns. * Exterminated: N/A 'Episode 6: Celebritized Condolences' * Mini Challenge: Reading is fundamental! * Mini Challenge Winner: Sophie Xenox * Main Challenge: Act your own scene on how your assigned celebrity dies. * Runway Theme: Pretty in Pink * Main Challenge Winner: Petra Light * Bottom 2: Mariah Misty and Sophie Xenox * Extermination Challenge: Try not to get scared while escaping a jungle. * Exterminated: Mariah Misty 'Episode 7: Wild Family Trees' * Guest Judge: Ke$ha * Mini Challenge: Make a scary pie. * Mini Challenge Winner: Emily Ebola * Main Challenge: Makeover your family member as a cannibal while you are an animal. * Runway Theme: Animal + Cannibal * Main Challenge Winner: Emily Ebola * Bottom 3: Grey St. Glare, Petra Light and Punk Truxx * Extermination Challenge: Stay in a lion den for an hour. * Exterminated: Grey St. Glare 'Episode 8: Glory & Grunge' * Main Challenge: Make and showcase outfits for the Grunge Ball. * Runway Theme: Killer Couture, Edgy Emo Realness & Rebel Rocker Eleganza Extravaganza * Main Challenge Winner: Punk Truxx * Bottom 2: Emily Ebola and Sophie Xenox * Extermination Challenge: Find the antidote to cure your poison. * Exterminated: Emily Ebola 'Episode 9: Finale' * 3-Way Lipsync: Petra Light vs Punk Truxx vs Sophie Xenox * Lipsync Song: Ke$ha - Butterscotch 2.0 * Winner: Petra Light * Runners-up: Punk Truxx and Sophie Xenox * Queen Monstrosity: Emily Ebola Category:Seasons Category:Mmatthewmatixx Category:MTXX's Drag Race Category:MTXX's Drag Race: Dragula 1